canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Rights Fighters Allies
Sidney/Incredible Gump: He is a super strong anthro-koala, but unfortunately he is not too bright - he is viewed by some as a bit of an idiot. This makes him immune to brainwashing or hypnosis but he can easily fool whoever he is being brainwashed with his acting skills. As despite the fact he is viewed as an idiot he actually is quite intelligent. His alter-ego is a very muscular although quite clumsy but soft spoken koala monster known as Incredible Gump, a play on Forrest Gump and the Incredible Hulk. Dr M.Randau: Dr M.Randau is an eccentric but good natured scientist whose name is a play on the names of the late Marlon Brando and Tim Burton regular Martin Landau, he specializes in the study of werecreatures and shapeshifters. He has created his own genetically enhanced werecreature hybrids, but doesn't wish to use them for purposes other than for good - especially not for evil purposes. His mannerisms are based on Brando's own. Wacky Wally: The owner of the costume emporium, which sells a great selection of costumes, masks, makeup, etc. These include bodysuits as well. He is based on comedian Eugene Levy, in particular the character Bobby Bitman from SCTV. It is a little known fact that he is a phasm of sorts much like Flabber and Presto, he has amazing phasm magic at his disposal but not only is he magical but also the costumes he sells are sort of magical as well - as often the people who buy them end up turning into what they're dressed as. As far as his phasm magic goes, he has a very powerful range of spells and can turn himself into any creature he likes, even if it's mythical or extinct. Carlos Castaneda II: Carlos Castaneda is a part of the famous Castaneda family and the one who saved his father from Cowellconstrictor's wrath. Like his father, he has shapeshifting powers and can call on the powers of a spirit animal - his spirit animal form is a frog which gives him amazing super-jumping abilities and the ability to stretch his tongue-out. He can also turn himself into a frog-like creature and use his tongue to catch villains like how a real frog catches flies. Sometimes he doesn't think that he's all that special because of the choice of spirit animal he has, considering that his father and his team have some of the more powerful and interesting spirit animal forms - but he does learn that his spirit animal form makes him a skilled athlete. In addition to saving his dad from Cowellconstrictor's wrath, he actually turned Trolse (who had been injected with the venom) back to normal and returned the powers that had been drained from the others, he also got Cowellconstrictor to get a change of heart. Greta-Rilla: A female gorilla-monster with a New York accent, she may seem big and gruff but she is really sweet and nurturing - not to mention she is extremely strong and is a skilled fighter. Despite the fact she's a hulking Gorilla-monster, she's not as tough as she looks, she can defend herself pretty damn well. She is very fond of Yellow Fire, Monster-Master and Strangeling. Especially seeing as Yellow Fire helped her escape from the dastardly villain known as Professor Animalious Mr Sandram: A modern version of the Sandman, he is an anthropomorphic ram. Mel: An anthropomorphic koala girl with long light brown hair and slight greyish eyes or brown eyes, she is feminine and slightly boy-crazy but also quite smart when she needs to be. Eucalyptus: Mel's best friend, a teal coloured anthropomorphic koala-girl with dark green hair and brown eyes, she is intellectual and soft-spoken but does have a silly and giddy side as well. Lulu: An anthromorphic koala-girl who loves playing pranks and loves scary things, she has brown fur and green eyes. Kiki: Lulu’s spunky best friend, she is always getting Lulu to do daring or ridiculous things just for the hell of it but deep down really loves her best friend. Nadu: Lulu’s little sister, a koala with almond coloured fur who is timid and afraid of most of the scary things her big sister loves. Katherine: Anthromorphic horse-girl and friend of Maxi the werekoala, she is a big fan of the movie Hocus Pocus and dresses up as Sarah Sanderson. She also loves anything to do with halloween. Category:Blog posts